Laser modulators have been in use for 20 years. Initially discrete lasers were positioned next to discrete modulators so that higher performance signaling (and speeds above 10 Gbps) could be attained. While this technique has been commercialized it is not optimized. That is it does not reach the low cost targets, or space/size requirements, and takes lots of time to align the components, place them, package them, and test them.
In two copending patent applications semiconductor lasers and polymer modulators are integrated on a common platform to provide more efficient coupling between the source laser and the optical modulator. A first one of the two applications is entitled “Polymer Modulator and Laser Integrated on a common Platform and Method”, filed Aug. 31, 2017, with Ser. No. 15/692,080, and a second one of the two applications is entitled “Guide Transition Device with Digital Grating Deflectors and Method” filed Nov. 14, 2017, with Ser. No. 15/812,630, both are incorporated herein by reference.
In the preferred process for fabricating the polymer modulators/waveguides the various layers are deposited in liquid form, which involves the use of solvents. These solvents can affect the abutting or surrounding layers. Also, the polymer modulators generally operate through the application of an electrical field, which is generally produced by connecting electrical contacts on opposed sides of the modulator. Thus, care must be taken to eliminate or minimize electrical leakage through the various polymer layers. Further, because the polymer modulators/waveguides are basically a “sandwich” of layers, which may or may not vary in characteristics, the index of refraction for the various layers must be considered.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved protection layers for use in polymer modulators/waveguides.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved protection layers that provide protection from various solvents, gasses and for electrical charges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved protection layers that provide optical continuity with similar optical refractive indices for cladding and core layers.